Girlfriend
by Nutmeg615
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Megumi likes Shuuhei...but not his girlfriend. She finds a way to tell him how she really feels about him. How will he react? ShuuheiXOC
1. Girlfriend

**DISCLAIMER: AT THIS TIME, I DO NOT OWN SHUUHEI...I NEED TO FIX THAT. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY SONG BY AVRIL LAVIGNE.**

...

"Close your eyes. I have something for you."

She obeyed, wondering what Shuuhei would have for her. It wasn't her birthday or anything.

He hesitated, thinking that things could go very wrong or very right after this. He was hoping for very right. After all, she had started it all those weeks ago.

...

"Which one of these poor saps are you going to torture tonight?"

Her smile was sly as she pretended to scan the crowd. She'd already chosen him. In fact, she had suggested he bring his date there. "How about that one?"

The manager, a burly man, looked out over the crowd. "You sure? Looks like a punk."

"It'll be fine. I can take care of myself." With that, she headed down to finish preparing for her performance. No one here knew she was a shinigami although they might suspect it. None of her fellow shinigami knew she also worked here. She had wanted to tell them, especially Shuuhei, but she didn't know how. He was more than the vice captain of her division; he was one of her closest friends.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Megumi knew he wouldn't recognize her. Her green eyes were covered by contacts to turn her eyes a golden color. Her pale blonde hair that normally fell past her shoulders was piled under a two tone wig of chestnut with pink highlights. She sighed. Shinigami were supposed to be brave yet here she was hiding behind a mask and telling him how she felt. They were friends yet she couldn't never been able to tell him either of these things. Taking a deep breath, she could only hope Shuuhei would get her message.

Shuuhei wasn't sure why he had been chosen to stand on stage for the performance. His girlfriend, Hatsu, hadn't liked it. She'd pouted; but then again, Hatsu pouted about everything. He was trying to make things work between them, but it felt like so much work that he wasn't sure that he wanted to continue trying. There were times he was grateful for his friends. He didn't have to act less intelligent around them. He'd postponed this date several times claiming that he had to work late. That wasn't the reason Shuuhei didn't want to be around her. He wondered if it was time, or past time, to break up with her.

He thought about inviting his friends to come here some time. Megumi had been right about the music. He enjoyed it but he wasn't sure if Hatsu was enjoying herself. He thought that Megumi would enjoy the club.

It all happened simultaneously: the stage lit up with bright lights; music filled his ears with a hard, fast beat; someone shoved him from behind and shouted at him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! I think you need a new one._

Shuuhei stared at her. How did she know what he was thinking?

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend.  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me.  
No way! No way! I know it's not a secret.  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend.  
_  
'If only you'd see the real me under here," Megumi thought. She didn't know that he was looking at her. It was hard not to. She wore a tight black leather skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a strapless top that showed off her bare shoulders and her midriff. Black leather thigh high boots made her almost as tall as he was. There wasn't a microphone in her hands. She needed them free to batter him. Instead, she wore a small sleek headset.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

She sang, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

_There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?_

She gave him a playful shove again. All Shuuhei could do was wonder how right she was.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend.  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me.  
No way! No way! I know it's not a secret.  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey!  
_  
Gathering a fistful of his uniform, she pulled him to her and kissed him. She hadn't planned it. It just seemed right. The lights went out around them and the curtain fell. It opened back up for the next band but not as far. They were still embraced, hidden in the shadows.

Shuuhei was shocked by the kiss, but he felt more with this woman he didn't know than he did with the woman he'd been dating for the past few months. His arms came around her, pulling her closer to him. The next band was halfway through their song when she pulled away from him.

She licked her lips. That wasn't a taste she was likely to forget. "Thanks for being cooperative out there." Shuuhei nodded in reply, wondering if she'd kiss him again or if he could kiss her. Guilt settled in as he remembered Hatsu had been watching. He wondered if she'd believe he hadn't known the singer was going to kiss him.

"Is she that bad?" he muttered. He hadn't meant to ask the question out loud.

"If the shoe fits," she shrugged. "I gotta go. Thanks again." She walked away from him because the urge to kiss him again was too strong, along with the urge to throw herself on him.

...

It had been a long sleepless night, but Megumi wasn't the only one who had suffered. Someone else spent most of their night tossing and turning as she had. She had wondered all night if she should tell Shuuhei that it had been her onstage. She was afraid of how he would react and she didn't want to risk their friendship.

"Hey," Shuuhei greeted as he walked over to her desk.

"Hey," she replied, not looking at him.

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just need your opinion on something."

"You want my opinion rather than your girlfriend's?"

Shuuhei hesitated. "I need a friend's opinion."

"Sure. We can have lunch. When?"

"Are you free now?"

Megumi looked up at him and saw his eyes. She saw the restlessness, the confusion and the sadness that she rarely saw in him. She felt guilty for putting that look in his eyes. "I can be free now."

They were halfway through their meal before he started telling her about it.

"I was out last night with my girlfriend. We went to that place you recommended."

"Did you like it?"

"I did. We should go sometime. All of us." He meant 'all of us' as in their circle of friends and Megumi knew that his girlfriend hadn't been included in the circle.

"That'd be fun."

He nodded. "So they asked me to go onstage for this one performance. I wasn't sure what to expect. I'm standing there in the dark thinking... thinking negative things about Hatsu. Then all of a sudden, the lights come on and there's this woman, telling me that I need a new girlfriend."

"Telling you?"

"Singing. But yeah." He paused and looked at her.

"And?"

"At first, I wondered how she knew what I was thinking."

"I'd say it was coincidence."

"Maybe but as I thought about the lyrics, I kept thinking that she was right. At least about Hatsu."

Megumi shrugged. "Well if the shoe fits."

Shuuhei stared at her. It was the exact same thing the singer had said. "What do you honestly think of Hatsu?"

Megumi shook her head. "I was always told if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I try to stick with that."

"She's that bad?"

"Shuuhei, you could do so much better." She paused; startled that she was quoting her lyrics. She didn't think he caught it. "I don't think she's right for you but if you're happy, that's what matters. It doesn't matter what I think." Megumi didn't think he was happy. She had seen the way he had postponed dates and how he rarely talked about her. She knew him well enough to read his moods most of the time.

"I don't know if I am happy. I spent the remainder of my evening explaining to Hatsu that I had no idea it was going to happen."

"She complained about you being onstage?"

"Well that too. While I was onstage, the singer kissed me," he said quietly. He'd let Hatsu believe that the kiss ended when the curtain went down. Shuuhei wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Megumi that it had lasted as long as it had.

"Did you like it?" She hadn't meant to ask him that.

"That's not the point," he replied, dodging the question. He couldn't tell her that he hadn't kissed Hatsu goodnight. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that he'd liked it but he'd have preferred it if someone else he knew had kissed him. "I spent all night convincing Hatsu not to leave when I think it's what I really want. Why can't I just let her go?"

"Do you love her?"

Shuuhei nearly choked. "No. I don't."

"Is the sex good?" she asked quietly, not wanting to think about Shuuhei having sex with another woman.

"We haven't had sex." The thought of sex brought an image in his mind of long legs in thigh high boots and bare shoulders. Her face blurred but another one took its place. Shuuhei shook the thought away. "Why did I start dating Hatsu?"

Megumi laughed. "Because she asked you and you felt like you were in a slump." She looked at him and thought, _'Because you have no idea about what I feel for you.'_

"Right."

"Shuuhei, relationships are work but they shouldn't have to be like work. You work hard enough as it is." She took a breath and continued. "I hate to see you work so hard on something that's not worth your time."

"You're right," he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think I knew from the beginning that it wouldn't last. I'm surprised I let it go this long." He knew his future held another long night with his soon to be ex-girlfriend. He hated to hurt her but he couldn't keep pretending he was interested in her anymore.


	2. Are you crushing on her?

A couple of weeks later, Shuuhei made it back to see the singer again. He watched as she battered another guy just as she had battered him. When the song ended, she didn't kiss him. Shuuhei smiled when he saw her approach the bar and order a bottle of water.

"You didn't kiss that guy," he said, sitting down next to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "They asked me not to kiss anyone I bring onstage. Lucky you got the first and only stage kiss."

"I took your advice. I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Not because of my song, I hope."

"Not entirely. Your song just made me realize the truth."

"Oh. Well that's good. Relationships are work but they shouldn't have to be like work."

"I work hard enough as it is," he replied, remembering Megumi's words.

She smiled. "I'll bet you do."

"You aren't here every night."

She shook her head. "Three nights a week. This is just a hobby for me."

"What do you do when you aren't here?"

Hating herself, she looked toward the stage. "Sorry. I have to go. I'm up again soon. Have fun."

...

Shuuhei led his friends to the club the following week. "That singer I told you about performs here," he told Megumi as he glanced at the lineup. "I don't think she's singing tonight."

"Are you crushing on her?" Megumi teased.

Shuuhei laughed. "No. She just sings really well." He looked at Megumi and thought she looked pretty tonight. She'd done something different to her makeup. He couldn't tell what thought. He also noted that she put on earrings, something small that still caught the light when she moved.

"What?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her.

"You look nice tonight," he admitted quietly.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Maybe you should buy me a drink."

They sat at a table while a few of their friends mingled around the room. Megumi saw Renji already flirting with a woman.

"He doesn't take long, does he?" Shuuhei asked as he followed her gaze. He was somewhat relieved the singer wasn't performing tonight. He didn't have to worry about Renji flirting with her. Shuuhei wasn't sure if he was romantically interested in her but he knew he wanted to keep Renji away from her.

Turning his head slightly, he watched Megumi. Every time he'd tried to get her to come here with him, she'd been busy. The only free nights she had clashed with his schedule. He'd changed his schedule for her. The realization of it rocked him. He'd never changed his schedule for a woman but he had for Megumi. He found himself watching her and not the bands onstage.

Megumi applauded when the band finished. It was different watching from this side. "This is a lot of fun," she said as she reached for her glass of wine.

"You seemed to like the last band."

"I do. I love that song."

"You sang along. I've never heard you sing before."

"I wasn't singing that time. I was kind of mumbling the words." She smiled knowing he had heard her sing many times.

"Maybe we should go do karaoke sometime."

"Maybe," Megumi shrugged. If they were going to do karaoke, she would have to tell him sooner or later.

As the waitress came around to check on them, she laid a flyer on the table. Shuuhei picked it up and scanned it.

"That's her," he said, pointing out a picture to Megumi.

"She's pretty."

"She's performing a couple of nights from now. Are you free?"

"Busy. I can't make it."

"You're always busy."

She smiled. "My hobby keeps me busy."

He would have asked her about it but the next band started and he could barely hear his own thoughts.

...

Shuuhei hadn't managed to get Megumi to hear the singer but they'd come back again to listen to some other bands. She liked all kinds of music and Shuuhei liked that about her. He was alone tonight, but it didn't bother him. He got to sit back and listen to her without worrying about what his friends might think.

"He's back," the gruff voice said, cutting through her thoughts.

"Who?"

"That punk looking shinigami. Is he bothering you?"

Megumi looked out at a Shuuhei. "No."

"He came in a couple of times when you weren't here. I would have though he came here for you but he was with some blonde shinigami. Couldn't keep his eyes off her."

"Really?" Megumi asked, trying to hide a grin. "Are you watching out for me?"

He shrugged. "Guy like that has an unforgettable face." He looked over at her. "Who's it going to be tonight?"

Since her goal wasn't to break up any couples, Megumi chose men who appeared to be alone. She did not pick Shuuhei.

After her performance, she headed to the bar for a bottle of water. She shot Shuuhei a look when he held up a bottle.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No. I promise," he smiled. "You're interesting to talk to. You remind me of one of my friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We've been here a few times. I keep trying to get her to come on a night when you're here but she's always busy...with her hobby."

The way he looked at her made Megumi wonder if it had clicked for him. "It's too bad she couldn't make it."

"I've yet to see her not like a band that's performed here."

"She has good taste in music it seems."

"Yeah." Shuuhei watched her take a drink from the water bottle. Her nails were painted a rich purple. He smirked at it. "How long have you been performing here?"

She shrugged "Just over six months."

"Why you don't sing professionally? You're really good."

"This is just a hobby and I like my career too much."

"You never told me what your career is."

"I didn't." It was a statement and not a question. The tone was not lost on Shuuhei. "Thanks for the drink. I have to go. I have another song tonight."

Shuuhei nodded. As he watched her walk away, he wondered why his thoughts so often returned to Megumi.

...

Megumi walked into his office and placed her finish assignment on his desk. Shuuhei seemed to be concentrating on what he was reading and she didn't think he noticed her. She turned to walk away and he grabbed her hand.

"You painted your nails," he said, inspecting her fingers.

"I've painted my nails before," Megumi retorted.

"Yeah but nothing like this. Purple is a good color for you."

Megumi stared at him a moment wondering if he'd noticed her nails last night. It was the second time in two days she'd wondered if he'd figured it out. "It's a very popular color right now."

"I like it."

"Thanks. Can I have my hand back?"

Shuuhei grinned at her but still held her hand. "I went out last night."

"Why does that not surprise me? Are you sure you don't have a thing for this singer?"

"No. I like talking to her. She reminds me of you."

"Of me? Why?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "When I talk to her, I feel like I'm talking to you." He paused, waiting for her to reply. "Do you want to go out?"

"Sure. I like listening to all those bands."

"Let me know when you're available and we'll go." He let go of her hand and watched her walk out of the office. Shuuhei wondered if she had noticed the way he asked her out. Grinning to himself, he hoped he wouldn't have to wait long.


	3. I have something for you

"It's a shame no one else could come," Megumi said a couple of days later as they sat at a table and ordered dinner.

Shuuhei nodded in agreement but didn't comment. Megumi felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. When the music started she forgot about it and enjoyed herself.

Shuuhei watched her. He found he really enjoyed watching her. He was almost to the point of making up excuses just to be with her or to touch her. Every time they went out, he found a reason to touch her.

Between songs, Shuuhei leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Would you like another drink?" His breath danced over her skin, sending chills down her spine.

Megumi shook her head and looked at her watch. "It's late," she said, leaning into him.

"There's only a couple more bands left. We can stay until the end." She opened her mouth to protest. "Besides, you have the day off tomorrow."

She smiled at Shuuhei and fought the urge to close the few inches between them and kiss him. Megumi wondered how he would react. She knew she needed to tell him about her hobby.

Shuuhei thought about leaning over and kissing her. It was a thought he was having frequently. He wondered how she would react. When he made up his mind to do it, the waitress came over asking them if they wanted another drink. They jumped apart, and in the dim light, Shuuhei saw the faint flush on her cheeks. He grinned to himself, thinking that she might have been thinking the same thing he was. He decided he'd kiss her later when they were alone.

...

Shuuhei paused when they reached his quarters. Megumi had been lost in her own thoughts and had kept walking. He reached out for her hand. "Come inside for a minute."

"It's late. I should go."

"Please?"

"I shouldn't stay long," Megumi told him as she walked into his quarters when he opened the door.

"Close your eyes. I have something for you."

She obeyed, wondering what Shuuhei would have for her. It wasn't her birthday or anything.

He hesitated, thinking that things could go very wrong or very right after this. He was hoping for very right. After all, she had started it all those weeks ago.

Taking a step toward her, he ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. It felt so natural for her to step closer to him and bring her arms around his neck.

'Very right,' Shuuhei thought as he put his arms around her.

When they pulled apart several minutes later, it was only because they were both breathless.

"I didn't ask anyone to join us tonight because I didn't want them to ruin our first date," Shuuhei told her.

"Are we dating?"

"I hope so. I like being with you."

"I like being with you, too."

Shuuhei linked his fingers with hers. "You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious."

"I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"

"You could start by kissing me."

Megumi smirked at him and brushed her lips over his lightly. "I wanted to tell you. I wasn't sure how. How did you know?"

"I wondered several times. You'd say the exact same thing to me as you and as her. You were never free the nights she sang. It all just made sense. But it was your purple nails that sealed it for me."

"I hadn't meant to kiss you on stage. It just felt right." She smiled. "I got a nice lecture about kissing people on stage and how I wasn't supposed to do it again."

Shuuhei grinned. "Before tonight, you were the last person I kissed."

"Really? You were still with-"

"I didn't kiss her after I was kissed on stage."

"Why not? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

Shuuhei shrugged. "I think I knew that it was already over."

Megumi smiled. "If we're going to be dating, maybe I should cut down on the time I spend on my hobby."

"You don't have to give it up completely."

"You don't have to stop coming."

"Two different yet similar women, I only ever wanted one of them."

"You never fantasized about her?"

"Always you, Megumi." He kissed her again to silence any more of her questions.

...

Megumi smiled as she woke up recalling the previous night. She had stayed up late with Shuuhei. They had sat on his couch talking and kissing. She didn't remember coming home. Opening her eyes, the room came into focus. Megumi shot up. This wasn't her bedroom. Looking around she noticed a folded piece of paper with her name on it next to the bed.

_Megumi,  
I don't know for sure when we fell asleep, but I woke up in time for work. I tried to wake you up. Do you always sleep so deeply? I brought you to my bed because I thought you'd be more comfortable. I tried to be quiet as I got ready for work. I am assuming I succeeded since you're still asleep. I'll see you tonight.  
-Shuuhei_

With a smile, Megumi got out of bed. She found a pen and a piece of paper and left Shuuhei a note of her own.

_Shuuhei,  
I had a wonderful time with you last night, and I'm looking forward to our second date. Where are we going for it? I'm busy tonight with my hobby, but I can come over when I'm done if you want me to.  
-Megumi_

She left the note on the pillow before heading back to her quarters.

...

"I told the guys upstairs that you're my friend," she said as she sat next to him at the bar and took a long drink of water. "If I didn't, they would think you're some crazy stalker."

"I'd like to think we're friends," Shuuhei said with a grin.

"They told me you were here last night with the blonde again. Are you crushing on her?"

Shuuhei grinned. "It was our first date. Although I didn't tell her that until later."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid she'd say no."

"I doubt that." The singer took another drink. "Where are you taking her on your second date?"

"I haven't decided. I'm hoping she comes over tonight after she's done with her hobby."

"A late night date. That sounds nice."

"I haven't seen her since I left her asleep in my bed this morning." He laughed at her look. Knowing he didn't have to explain himself but feeling the need to, he told her, "We fell asleep. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't. So I carried her to my bed."

"That was considerate of you." Inside, Megumi swooned at the thought of him carrying her to bed.

"What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"I just started dating a guy I've been interested in for a while."

"How long is a while?" How had he not known?

She shrugged. "Longer than he realizes. I contented myself in being his friend." She smiled at him. "Since you're my friend, I should tell you that I'm only going to be performing once a week. It gives me more time to spend with him."

"I think he'd like that. I would if it was me."

She smiled. "I should go. It's almost time for my next song. Are you staying for it?"

"Yes but I'll leave shortly after you're done. I want to be home when my girlfriend gets there."

"You're referring to her as your girlfriend after just one date?"

Shuuhei nodded. "Not just any girl sleeps in my bed."

With a laugh, she left him to perform her final song of the night. Shuuhei sat back and listened to her and the band after her before he left. Walking back toward his quarters, he wondered how long it would be before Megumi arrived.

"Shuuhei!"

He turned and smiled at her. "I was just thinking about you."

"I never take long to leave. Usually I flash step home but I thought I might catch up with you."

"Maybe I'll have to meet you after your hobby every night." He took the duffel bag she was holding and reached out for her hand. Together they walked to his quarters. There weren't many people out this late but those that passed them greeted their vice captain. Shuuhei glanced at Megumi and noticed the flush on her cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No. It's just that we look like a couple."

"We are a couple," Shuuhei retorted. "Did you ever notice that every time we went out to the club, we always sat alone? Our friends stopped by our table but no one stayed. It was always just..."

"Just us." She hadn't noticed then but she did now that he mentioned it.

Shuuhei smiled. "Just us. It wasn't planned that way but I wonder if our friends noticed."

Megumi shrugged. "If anyone noticed, it would have been Yumichicka."

"He hasn't said anything to me."

"Me either."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Megumi, how long is a while?"

She'd known he would ask, and she would have been disappointed if he hadn't. "About a year or so. It was that day you found me really upset. I cried on your shoulder." She took a breath. "We talked for a long time and at one point, I thought you were going to kiss me. Maybe you would have but we were interrupted and you didn't."

Shuuhei remembered the day. "I hated to see you hurt. I hate to see any of my friends hurt." He took a breath. "I forgot that I almost kissed you. You never talked about it so I thought you hadn't noticed it. At the time, I was glad we were interrupted. You had literally just walked out of a relationship and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Megumi looked up at him. "You've always had the qualities I've looked for in a man, but I never pursued it because you were my friend and I didn't want to ruin that."

"So you wrote a song about it?" he teased.

"I didn't write it. I just selected it. It fit with what I was feeling. You were dating someone who was so whatever, and I thought you should be dating me. I wasn't trying to make you break up with her. But I knew you weren't happy."

"You knew before I did."

"We've been friends for years. I know your moods."

"Now we're more than friends." He opened the door to his quarters.

"Are you happy, Shuuhei?"

He grinned at her. "You know my moods so well, you tell me."

Megumi laughed. "What did you have in mind for our late night date?" she asked as they walked into his quarters.

"I was thinking we could pick up where we left off last night."

"Where exactly was that?"

Shuuhei grinned. "Somewhere around here." He kissed her, dropping the duffel bag so he could put his hands on her.

...

Shuuhei thought his plan would work. He whispered her name and kissed her softly. When she didn't reply, he tried again. It took a few minutes before her lips answered his.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning. I think that's the first time I've been woken with a kiss."

Shuuhei grinned at her. "It was more than one." He kissed her again. "You have a habit of falling asleep in my arms."

"I have a habit of waking up in your bed," she smiled. "You have a habit of never being in bed with me."

"I don't sleep as long as you do."

"Too much on your mind?"

Shuuhei shrugged. "It's a habit from when we didn't have a captain." He ran his hand through her hair. "As much as I like watching you sleep in my bed, we both have to be at work this morning."

"Maybe I should convince you to call in sick." Megumi leaned over and kissed him.

"Maybe you should." Shuuhei was thinking about how nice it would be to stay here with her, but he knew he had work waiting for him. "I made us breakfast in bed."

Megumi saw the trays next to the bed. "Oh, Shuuhei you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." He placed her tray in front of her. "I wasn't sure what you like to eat for breakfast."

"I'm not picky about my food," she said as they began eating. "I went out with this guy once, and when they brought out our food, I realized I ordered more than him. He commented that I shouldn't eat so much if I wanted to keep my figure."

"You didn't walk out on him?"

She grinned. "No. I ate everything. Then I ordered dessert and ate every bite of it. I was miserable halfway through my dessert, but I didn't tell him that. I let him pay for our meal, and I never went out with him again."

"I've seen you eat. I don't think you eat too much. I took a girl out once, and she ordered a salad. Requested no dressing and had them take off almost everything else. They brought her a bowl of lettuce. She ate it. I never understood why women feel the need to starve themselves."

"Me either," Megumi agreed. "What's the best meal you had with a date?"

"I made my girlfriend breakfast in bed."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"Ask me in a few hours. So far, I think it's one of the best meals I've had with her."


	4. Something to tell her

Renji smirked as he walked over to Shuuhei. "Wait until I tell Megumi."

"Tell her what?" Shuuhei asked innocently.

"I've been watching you talk to her the past few times I've been here." He nodded toward the singer on the other side of Shuuhei.

"Do you think I'm going to get in trouble with Megumi?"

"You're talking to another girl when she's not around."

"Megumi knows about her."

The singer leaned over Shuuhei and introduced herself to Renji.

"The pleasure is all mine," Renji said with a sneer.

She knew that look. "You're not my type."

"You haven't given me a chance yet."

"You're a man."

Renji grinned. "You know it."

"Like I said, you're not my type. I don't date men. I prefer women."

Shuuhei nearly choked on his drink.

Renji's grin fell. "If you ever change your mind," he muttered feebly as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" she asked Shuuhei, patting him on the back.

"Yeah. That was not the answer I was expecting you to give him."

She smiled. "That's the answer I always give here."

"It's not the one you gave me."

She shrugged. "You're different. You know my secrets." Taking a last drink of water, she stood. "I have to go now."

"I'll see you next week."

"You aren't staying?"

"I always stay. I just never stay to see you after your last song."

"Because you meet your girlfriend."

"Yes." Shuuhei smiled. "Tonight I have something to tell her." The singer eyed him, but Shuuhei shook his head. "Her. Not you."

After her final song, Megumi rushed to change to meet Shuuhei. She knew she didn't have to. She knew he'd wait, but she really wanted to know what he had to tell her.

They met on the same corner they had been meeting at for the past month. Shuuhei took her bag from her and then took her hand in his.

He leaned in to kiss her but stopped short.

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"Maybe it's the light, but your eyes look gold tonight."

"I was in a hurry."

"I would have waited longer."

"I know but I wanted to know what you wanted to tell me."

He grinned. "Ah. Now for that, you'll have to wait until we get back to my place."

"Meany."

"I know," Shuuhei chuckled as they walked back to his quarters.

When they got there, Megumi took her duffel bag from him and went to take out her contacts. When she was done, she found him in the kitchen preparing a light snack for them. Closing her eyes, Megumi could see the same scene play out six months from now, a year from now, five years from now. She wondered how long she had been in love with Shuuhei and why it had taken her so long to realize it. Megumi knew she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"Thank you," she said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

Shuuhei pulled her to him and kissed her. "I should tell you something before you see Renji. He caught me talking to another woman."

"Is she pretty?"

Shuuhei shrugged as they sat down. "A little but I'm biased. I like you."

Megumi smiled. "What do you talk about?"

"I tell her about you. She tells me about her boyfriend. Although she told Renji she was into women."

Megumi laughed. "I would have said the same thing to him. He's relentless."

"Did he ever..." Shuuhei paused. "No. I don't want to know."

Megumi laughed. "No he didn't. I made it very clear that I wasn't interested in him."

They ate in silence for a few moments.

"I know I'm a few hours early but I wanted to give you your birthday present tonight."

She smiled; touched that he remembered her birthday was tomorrow. "I could probably accept my gift from you tonight."

Shuuhei reached inside his uniform, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Megumi glanced at the paper. "This is the list of who's off this week." She'd seen it earlier when it had first been posted. "I have my birthday off. Thank you."

"I didn't have anything to do with that. I asked for a revision to the list yesterday."

She looked back down at the paper and read through it. Her mouth fell open when she saw the change. "Really?"

"I'm yours all day tomorrow."

"Thank you," she replied, leaning across the table to kiss him.

They hadn't had a day off together since they had started dating. Shuuhei had thought their captain did that on purpose, but he'd nearly begged for tomorrow off.

"I have one request."

"Sure."

"All day starts at midnight tonight and ends tomorrow night at midnight."

...

Later Megumi sat in his lap on the couch as they kissed. Shuuhei's uniform was open revealing his chest muscles. Megumi's uniform was slightly parted from where his mouth had traveled down to tease her breasts. When she had leaned over him at the club, he had a clear, tantalizing view of the tops of her breasts.

Megumi pulled on her obi, causing her uniform to part even further. "Shuuhei, I want your hands on me."

He grinned. "I very much want my hands on you."

"Then give us what we both want." She lifted her hand to take off her uniform. Shuuhei quickly reached up and covered her hand with his, wanting to take it off himself.

"I will," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her.

...

Shuuhei woke in the morning and pulled Megumi closer. She nuzzled against him.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

Megumi smiled. "It started off with a bang." She hadn't realized how much she wanted him until his hands had been on her. It hadn't taken them long to get naked and make their way back to his bedroom. Megumi shuddered, remembering the way his hands had run over her even after she had risen over him.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I am very warm and content. I was just thinking about last night."

He was thinking about it too. His hand ran up and down her side. "We could start the morning off with a bang," Shuuhei suggested, his hand moving to her breasts. "Or I could go get your present."

"You got me a present?"

"Why wouldn't I get my girlfriend a present on her birthday?"

"I thought us being together today was my present."

"Why can't I give you two presents?"

"Where is my other present?"

He grinned at her. "It's around here somewhere." Getting out of bed, he disappeared from the room. When he returned, there was a small gift box in his hand.

"You know I've never opened a present naked in bed before," she teased as he handed her the box and got back into bed.

"There's a first time for everything."

She pulled the box top up slowly. "Am I going to like it?"

"I wouldn't have bought it if I thought you wouldn't like it. Open it and find out."

Megumi opened the box. "Oh Shuuhei, they're beautiful." She sat up and pulled one of the earrings out of the box and held it up to the light. A thin gold bar was surrounded by a silver corkscrew. She put them on. "How do they look?" she asked, turning back toward Shuuhei.

He smiled and sat up. "They look great on you. I knew they would."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she leaned over to kiss him.

...

He wasn't getting any work done. To anyone who passed by, it might look like Shuuhei was working. His thoughts, however, were on her and the realization that had woken him in the middle of the night. It was one of the rare nights they hadn't spent together. As he thought about it, Shuuhei knew he didn't mind being in love with Megumi. Some people would say that he had fallen for her too fast, but they had been friends before they started dating.

There had only been a couple of women in his past that he had loved or thought he loved. Neither of them had been like it was with Megumi. He was trying to figure out how he would tell her. He knew he wanted it to be the perfect moment. Yet he didn't want to plan it out.

"Where are you?"

Shuuhei shook his head and looked up at her. "What?"

Megumi smiled. "You were lost. Here," she said, placing a finger on his forehead. "Problem?"

"No. No problem at all."

"Are you going to keep pretending to work or are you going to take me out for lunch?"

"What makes you think I'm not working?"

She smiled at him. "I've been watching you. You're just shuffling papers on your desk and pretending to read them."

"Then I guess I'll take you out to lunch. When I get back, I can pretend to work some more."

...

The perfect unplanned moment eluded him. Shuuhei thought about just telling her while they were eating dinner or sitting on his couch but the moments passed before he took the chance.

Even tonight he had hesitated too long and lost the moment to tell her. It had been two weeks since he had known. Shuuhei knew he had to tell her before it slipped out at a not-so-perfect moment. His thought was to tell her in the morning; to start her morning and her day right.

The words crowed his mind as they made love that night. He thought it every time he touched her, every time he kissed her, even when he slipped into her.

She took him over the edge with her. Shuuhei opened his mouth and the words tumbled out. "I love you." This was not the perfect moment he'd been looking for. This was the wrong moment to tell her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Shuuhei rolled off her, appalled at himself.

"You didn't mean it?" Her racing heart had nothing to do with sex anymore.

"No. I..." he groaned. He hadn't meant to tell her he loved her while they were having sex. Not the first time. "I'm sorry."

Tears choked her. "So am I." Not bothering to find her uniform, Megumi stood up. "Goodbye, Shuuhei." She flash stepped to her quarters.

"Megumi, wait!" It was too late, she was already gone.


	5. I don't kiss guys I bring on stage

Shuuhei was amazed that two people could work in the same division and still go a month without seeing each other. He'd tried to talk to her several times but she was always gone when he went to her desk or her quarters. He'd even gone back to the club to hear her sing. She never came out to get a drink. She still sang 'Girlfriend', and he hated to hear her sing it to someone else.

"He's not here today," the manager noted. "Something happen between you two?"

"No," Megumi lied, not looking at him. She hadn't looked at her manager in a month. The contacts irritated her already red eyes, and she hadn't worn them.

The manager eyed her. "Fine. None of my business. Who's it going to be tonight?"

"Pick someone. I don't care." Megumi walked out of the room and backstage to finish getting ready for her performance.

It had been hard at first to sing 'Girlfriend' since she thought of it as Shuuhei's song, but it got easier each time she sang it. She'd gone back to singing three times a week, and she was almost starting to feel normal again. It was only late at night when she couldn't sleep that she felt the ache in her heart. She loved him and he didn't love her. He'd said the words but hadn't meant them. Megumi would have never thought Shuuhei would carelessly toss around words like that. She was trying every day to close her heart even more; to walk away from him and the pain. It wasn't easy. Megumi took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and went out to perform.

When she walked backstage after her song, she couldn't find the water she had left with her stuff. With a sigh, she headed out to the bar.

"Hey there good-looking." The bartender handed her a water bottle.

"Hey," she replied back as she took a long drink.

"You never come visit me between your songs. Neither does your friend."

"Sorry."

"Excuse me," someone said to Megumi. "I want to know why you didn't kiss that guy on stage."

"I don't kiss guys I bring on stage," Megumi replied, not looking at the woman.

"That's not true."

Megumi turned around to face the woman. Shock washed over her as she looked at Shuuhei's ex-girlfriend. "Hatsu?"

"I wondered if you knew me. You kissed my boyfriend on stage. Was it something you laughed about after I was gone?"

"No. He never talked about you."

"Liar! I loved Shuuhei and you stole him from me."

"I'm not dating Shuuhei," she said quietly, ignoring the pain in her heart.

Hatsu slapped her. "Quit lying to me."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the bartender warned.

"No. Not until she tells me why." Hatsu grabbed a handful of Megumi's hair. She pulled the wig and Megumi's hair underneath. "Why did you tell him to leave me?"

"I-I-I didn't," Megumi stammered. Pain seared at her scalp.

"We were happy. I've been gone for a while but I realized while I was gone that Shuuhei hadn't wanted to break up with me. It was all your fault." Hatsu jerked Megumi's hair and the wig came loose.

"He told me he wasn't happy."

Hatsu hit her again and Megumi saw stars as she fell. Her head hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"That's enough," Shuuhei said, grabbing Hatsu's hand. It had taken him too long to get through the crowd.

Hatsu looked at the wig in her hand and then at the woman on the ground. "What's going on, Shuuhei?" she asked, tossing the wig on the bar. The bartender slipped it behind the bar onto a shelf.

Shuuhei didn't hear her. "Megumi," he whispered. "Can I have some ice?" he asked the bartender. The man nodded. Shuuhei bent down and cradled Megumi against him, holding ice wrapped in a thin towel against her head.

Something was wrong with her. The manager knew her well enough to know that something hadn't been right the last month. She hadn't talked to her friend between songs and the friend hadn't approached her while she was here. Tonight the manager had seen him while she had been performing and he wondered how he had missed the man before. He watched from the room above the stage as the singer walked over to the bar and was confronted by the woman. Then he watched his singer fall, pale blonde hair spilling out from under a chestnut and pink wig.

The manager rushed down to the bar. "Bring her to my office," he instructed Shuuhei. "You're coming with us," he added, grabbing Hatsu's hand. "I should throw you out for attacking one of my performers."

"She convinced Shuuhei to breakup with me."

"She had nothing to do with our breakup," Shuuhei told Hatsu. "Ending our relationship was my decision."

"She sang that song to you, and you broke up with me."

"I thought about it before she sang to me."

"But Shuuhei, we loved each other."

"No we didn't. I wasn't in love with you."

Tears ran down her face. "But Shuuhei..."

"It's over Hatsu. It was over months ago. Why are you attacking her now?"

"I was gone on a mission. They sent me away shortly after you said goodbye. I wasn't ready to leave you. I love you."

"I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings," Shuuhei told her. He looked down at Megumi and gently ran his hand over her cheek. She'd have a bruise there from Hatsu's slap. He moved the ice from her forehead to her cheek. He wished she would wake up so he could talk to her. There was so much he wanted to say.

The door closed and Shuuhei realized that the manager had seen Hatsu out. "I began to wonder about them. You talked to my singer a lot and you were never here with the blonde when she was here."

"I tried to get Megumi to come listen to her. She was never free. Finally I realized why."

"How is she?"

"Bruised but she'll make it."

"Do I need to stay here until she wakes up? Is she going to be happy to see you?"

Shuuhei gave the man half a laugh. "I doubt it but I can take care of myself."

"She used to say that. I was worried about someone she brought onstage hurting her but I should have been worried about the girlfriends."

"She made it habit not to pick a man who was on a date."

"She picked you. Did she cause your breakup?"

Shuuhei shook his head. "No. I had been thinking about it before she sang to me."

The manager nodded. "Tell her she still has a place here if she still wants it. I'd be stupid to fire her just for being a shinigami. I'm not sure why she hid it from me." The manager walked out of the room.

Shuuhei flash stepped to her quarters. He sat on the couch holding her and moving the ice from her cheek to her forehead.

She shivered and snuggled in closer to him. Shuuhei wished he had a blanket for her.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "We haven't spoken in a month and the first thing you say to me is thank you."

"I don't have anything nice to say to you."

"I'm so sorry, Megumi."

She shrugged and was quiet for a while. Her heart felt heavy. "I miss you," she admitted quietly. She hadn't meant to tell him that. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened before.

"I missed you." Shuuhei shifted to put the towel on the table. The ice had nearly all melted. He wrapped his arms around Megumi hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he held her.

"Your hand is freezing."

"I've been holding ice against your injuries for a while."

"My injuries? What did I...What did Hatsu do to me?"

"She slapped you," he began.

"I remember that. She hits hard."

"Hate is a strong emotion." Shuuhei sighed. "She grabbed your wig and hit you again. You fell and hit your head on the floor." He had been so scared when he saw her fall. "You have a couple of bruises." He looked down at her. "I'm sorry she hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was," Shuuhei replied quietly. He felt guilty about it. "Every time I tried to talk to you, you were gone or avoiding me. You haven't been coming to the bar to get your water between songs. Tonight I snuck backstage while you were performing and I took your bottle. I need to talk to you. I had no idea that Hatsu was there. I had no idea she was going to attack you."

Megumi stood up, clutching her head when the room spun. Shuuhei stood and reached out for her. "I think you should go," she said, jerking away from him.

"There are things I need to say to you."

"I have nothing nice to say to you, Shuuhei." She couldn't be near him. She couldn't risk her heart again.

"You just have to listen."

"Just leave me alone."

Megumi walked past him and opened the door. With a sigh and a heavy heart, Shuuhei left because he thought she needed it. Leaving her tonight would either be the most idiotic thing he'd ever done or the bravest.

...

"You look better than you did last time I saw you," the manager noted.

"Makeup is a wonderful thing," Megumi smiled.

"I thought it might have been something your boyfriend did."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But he was."

"He was but he's not now."

"That's too bad. He's been smitten by you since the first time I saw you two together. I would say he still is."

"It's his fault," she shrugged. Megumi didn't want to talk about Shuuhei. She hadn't slept well in the last couple of days. When she did manage to sleep, she dreamt of him. "I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner to get my stuff."

The manager shrugged. "You're not coming back to sing?"

She looked at him, shocked. "You still want me to sing?"

"Of course I do. I'd be stupid to let you walk out of here. He didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't mention it."

"You still have a job here if you want it."

"When do you want me back?"

The manger smirked. "When do you want to come back?"

"A couple of days from now. I want to work on a few new songs. I don't want to sing any of my old songs." She didn't want to sing love songs or about men for a while.

"Are you still planning on bringing someone on stage?"

"Maybe if it fits the song."

He shrugged. "Either way. Although after the other day, I'd almost prefer you not bring anyone on stage."

"I'll think about it."

...

After her meeting with the manager, Megumi walked back to her desk in the ninth division. She frowned at the vase of flowers on her desk. He wasn't going to win her over with flowers. Picking up the vase, she carried them to Shuuhei's office.

He grinned when he saw her, hoping at last they'd be able to talk. "For me?"

"I'm returning them to you. I don't want them."

"Returning them? They aren't from me."

"Then keep them. I don't want them. I especially don't want them if they are from you."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you hate me that much?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." She turned and ran but not before he saw the tears in her eyes. Shuuhei wasn't sure if his heart ached for her or for himself.


	6. Never doubt that and never forget it

Shuuhei laid on his futon and listened. He knew it would happen again tonight, and he wondered if she knew she cried in her sleep. He hadn't told her. When he had tried to talk to her, she had turned away and wouldn't talk to him. They rarely spoke if it wasn't about the mission.

They had been sent to Karakura Town nearly a week ago. Their assignment had been simple, and Shuuhei wondered why their captain had sent them. They slept each night in an empty one room apartment with a partition dividing the room.

Sleep had almost taken him when he heard her. Shuuhei sighed as hopelessness washed over him. He felt like there was nothing he could do for her. For a while it was just the quiet sobs, and then she screamed.

Shuuhei scrambled out of his futon and to her. She sat up in her futon, her arm outstretched, tears streaming down her cheeks. He sat and cradled her in his arms.

"Don't go," she muttered. "Don't leave me."

"I'm here. I'm not leaving."

"I miss you," she said as she tightened her grip on his uniform. Tears choked her throat.

"Let it out," he whispered. "Let it all out." Megumi held onto him and cried.

He reached down and wrapped the blanket around her, continuing to mutter to her as she cried. His lips brushed gently over her forehead.

Shuuhei didn't let her go when she fell silent. He didn't know how long it had been, but he had decided that he wasn't letting her go. He was going to tell her what he'd been trying to tell her for the past six weeks.

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei."

"Don't be sorry."

"But I am. I've been trying to get over you and I can't. I'm sorry you don't feel the same way for me. Maybe one day you will but maybe you won't. I can't change my feelings for you. I love you. You don't have to return my feelings, but I can't stay away from you anymore. I'm miserable without you. I need you."

"What makes you think I don't feel the same?"

She looked up at him. "You said you didn't mean it."

Shuuhei shook his head. "I've been trying to talk to you about that. I meant what I said. I didn't mean to tell you while we were having sex. I was stunned that I said it then. Sex has nothing to do with why I love you." He kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I hurt you too. I think we're even."

"As long as I don't have to hear you cry in your sleep anymore. It breaks my heart."

"I didn't know that I cried in my sleep."

"You do. You cried tonight and then screamed my name. What were you dreaming about?"

"You. I thought I wanted you to move on, to walk away from me. You have been every night for the past couple of weeks in my dreams. It's not what I want."

"Why would I walk away from what I want?"

"It's hard. I tried and failed."

"You failed because you didn't really want to walk away."

"I shouldn't have."

"I'll have to agree with you on that." He kissed her again. "I love you. Never doubt that and never forget it."

Megumi looked up at him. "I love you, Shuuhei."

He saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry," he pleaded as he wiped them.

"They're happy tears. I promise." She was finally happy again.

Megumi rested her head on his shoulder and held onto him. They sat in the quiet for a while, and Megumi fell asleep against him. Shuuhei laid down on the futon with her and followed her into sleep.

Shuuhei woke before she did, and for a while he stroked her hair and watched her sleep. He kissed the top of her head, and Megumi snuggled closer to him. He grinned knowing she was somewhere between asleep and awake.

"I love you," he whispered as his fingers ran lightly up and down her arm.

"Love you," she muttered against his chest.

"It's been a while since you've fallen asleep in my arms."

She smiled and looked up at him. "It's a habit I'd like to get back into."

He kissed her as his hand traveled to the vee of her uniform. Tracing it lightly, Shuuhei inched under the material. His hand skimmed lightly against her breast and Megumi moaned dreamily.

Pulling at the material, Shuuhei pushed it aside so his mouth could run along the valley of her breasts. Megumi pulled the tie of her obi, opening her uniform for him. His mouth roamed over her breasts while his hands made their lazy journey down to her waist. The room filled with her soft moans as his hands and mouth teased her.

Shuuhei groaned once when she ran her hand over him and once when his communicator sounded. Gasping for breath, they both looked in its direction.

"We could ignore it," he suggested, wanting her to agree with him.

"We could but it's our last one. After we're done, we can go home. You can make love to me there." She kissed him.

Hesitantly, Shuuhei stood. He straightened his uniform as he walked over to his communicator. Reading the location, he walked over to Megumi. She was already up and fixing her uniform. "Let's get this over with." With one last kiss, they left to complete their mission.


	7. Hot

"Well, well, well, the gang's all here," Megumi muttered as she looked out at the crowd. She had known Shuuhei was going to talk to their friends about coming, she didn't know he'd convince them all to come on the same night. It was her first performance since they had gotten back from their mission. She'd waited a week before she told her manager that she was back. She had to wait another week before he added her to the line-up.

"I thought you told me a few weeks ago that he wasn't your boyfriend."

"At that time he wasn't and now he's so much more." Megumi watched Shuuhei as he talked to Kira and Yumichicka. As if he had known she was thinking about him, he looked up at the mirror over the stage. He couldn't see her standing there looking at him but he knew she was.

"You're doing the new song tonight?" the manager asked.

"Yes." She looked over at him. "Keep up with me."

"Don't do any fancy shinigami moves." He hesitated a moment. "Be careful out there."

"Shuuhei won't let anything happen to me." She laughed and headed down to finish getting ready.

The curtain never opened for her. The music began, and those that had their eyes on the stage missed her entrance. Shuuhei met her eye.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Megumi walked amongst the crowd. At the chorus she stopped next to Yumichicka and Ikkaku.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

She didn't notice that they followed her as she continued to work her way through the crowd.

_You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Megumi winked at her captain when she walked away from him. Seeing him in the crowd was unexpected. She didn't know that Shuuhei had told him to come tonight.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go_

The crowd had parted some and she smiled at Shuuhei. The next chorus was sung to a regular patron she had seen before. The last chorus brought her to Shuuhei.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
__You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby_

She kissed his cheek.

_You're so good to me._

The spotlight went out, applause erupted around them. Taking off her headset, she laid it on the table. Megumi sat next to Shuuhei and took a long drink of water before leaning over to kiss him.

"Everyone's here," she said, amazed.

"I told them they didn't want to miss tonight."

"Our captain is here."

Shuuhei grinned. "I know. I had to bribe him with beer to get him here."

"You didn't have to force him to come."

Shuuhei waved off her comment. He did need to force their captain to come. He needed to witness what Shuuhei was planning.

Reaching over, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I like it," he told her as pink highlights spilled through his fingers.

"They are called peek-a-boo highlights because you can't see them all the time."

"I like them," he repeated. "I had an ulterior reason for inviting our friends and our captain here tonight." Shuuhei took her hand. "I wanted them all here to witness this."

"Witness what?" she asked, confused.

"Megumi, you are my best friend and the only woman I'll ever really truly love."

"What do you want?" She was suspicious now.

He grinned. "First I want you to answer my question. We can talk about the other things I want later."

"What question?"

"Megumi, will you marry me?"

It wasn't the question she was expecting him to ask. She'd thought he'd ask her to sing a different song or move in with him but marriage...She hadn't thought of that. She didn't have to think hard about it. "Yes, Shuuhei."

He leaned over and kissed her. Around them, their friends cheered. Shuuhei knew that while others might think this wasn't a perfect moment, for him and Megumi, it was. Even if she had interrupted him.

The manager emerged from the crowd. "Congratulations," he said, picking up the headset.

"Thank you. I have another song tonight."

"No you don't. You have more important things than another song tonight."

"Thank you," Megumi repeated. He nodded and walked back up to the room above the stage. She turned to Shuuhei. "You planned all this out, didn't you?"

"You didn't really think he couldn't work you in for a week, did you?"

She shook her head at him. "What else do you want?" she asked with a grin.

"I want us to live in one space. Not two. Mine or yours, it doesn't matter."

"Yours. It's closer."

"You didn't have to decide now."

Megumi shrugged. "Your place is also bigger. What else do you want?"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I want to make love to you while you're dressed like that." It was the same outfit she had been in when they had their onstage kiss.

Megumi laughed. "You said you never fantasized about her."

"I didn't. It was your face, her body... which was really your body."

She shook her head at him. "Anything else you want?"

"Well there is one more thing. I want you to know that I love you and I want you to never doubt that and never forget it."

Megumi smiled. "Only if you know that I love you and you never doubt that and never forget it." Shuuhei nodded in agreement. She leaned over and kissed him to seal their deal.


End file.
